Who am I?
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: After the defeat of the dark lord in that graveyard in Harry's fouth year him, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny and Draco are dragged to a whole other world by some unknown force. And one of them will find that they aren't who they thought they were. AU, Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

I only own any OCs that appear. Note, this is an AU, Draco is a good guy so no whining that I didn't warn ya in reviews Enjoy!

* * *

Yuri Shibua sighed sadly. He knew Shinou had good intetions but why did he have to do this? The double black looked over at his consort, Wolfram curled up in their bed with their adopted daughter Greta both clinging to the large knited Sand Bear doll that Wolfram's eldest brother; Gwendal had made for their son whom they hadn't even got the chance to name, tear tracks still clear on their sleeping faces. Wolfram had given birth to the babe about a week before but the blond mazoku didn't even get to hold his newborn. One of the preistess from the Shinou's temple came in, took the child and said the boy was to be sent to Earth to fullfil a special task...but he would be returned before his 15th birthday. Until then Yuri would do his best to comfort his family and friends.

_**ABOUT 15 YEARS LATER...**_

Harry James Potter sat beside the Lake on the Hogwarts grounds with his friend's Hermonie Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasly and the newest memeber of their group; Draco Malfoy. Recently Harry had defeated the greatest Dark Wizard; Lord Voldimort, once and for all. It turned out that the whole Malfoy family had been spies for the light during the war. Now that the Dark Lord was gone, Darco could be himself. The moment he and his family heard that the dark lord was dead they formally appalogized for their actions during and before the second war. Lucius explained that it was because Dumbldor believed that the evil wizard would one day return so he and his family should continue to act like Muggle haters. As for the items that he sold in Harry's second year, they were all magically bugged to try and find the real Deatheaters who had pretened to reform. As for the Dairy...well Dumbledor wanted to get rid of the baskalisk for the sake of the children and clear poor Hagrid's name. Draco had sent Dobbie to stop Harry from going to school to make sure the dark haired boy wasn't wrongly blamed for the attacks.

"I spy with my little eye something...white..." said the blond who was laying on his back looking at the sky.

"A cloud," said Harry, "You, Ron and Ginny really stink at Muggle games."

"Not our fault," said Ron.

"We know," said Hermonie and Harry at the same time.

Suddenly Harry felt himself drawn toward the water...something or someone was calling him.

"Harry?" asked Ginny as the black haired boy walked towards the lake as if under a spell.

The other students panicked and grabbed onto the dark haired boy but...he was pulling them all into the water with them. Then they found themselves no longer on the Hogwarts grounds but in a fountain with a lot of weapons pointed at them. One was help by a girl with long blond hair and violet eyes who seemed to be the leader had a sword pointed right at Harry. When she spoke none of them understood a thing she said.

A man with brown hair and eyes came over and said in perfect English, "She asked you to identify yourselves and state you're bussiness."

The girl looked at the man as she shethed her sword and said something to him in and he replied in the same languge.

Ginny answered him, "I'm Ginny Weasly, this is my brother Ron, and our friends; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

At that point the girl pointed at Harry babblering excitedly.

"Does she know who Harry is?" Draco whispered to Ron.

"Dunno."

The man turned the them with what looked like ear plugs and said, "Put these in your ears and you'll be able to understand what we say in our native tounge."

The five wizards/witches-in-training did as they were asked.

"Can you understand me now, ya weirdos?" asked the girl.

"Blaire! Behave!" said the man.

The hold group sweatdroped and Hermonie said, "We understood her alright."

"I am Conrad Weller and this..."

The girl puffed up her chest and said, "I am Lady Blaire von Krist-Voltarie. Neice of the current Maoh and granddaughter of the pervious one."

Connrad sighed and put a hand on Blaire's head making her flail, "Uncle Conrad!"

The wizards blinked, "Don't mind my neice, she's just a little excited because she rarely gets to brag about her rank."

Said girl blushed.

"So why was she pointing at me blabbering before?" Harry asked Conrad as most of the guards walked off.

"You remind her of someone..." said Conrad not looking any of them in the eye.

Just then a man with black hair and eyes walked towards them.

"Conrad, Blaire what's going on?" he asked.

"Your majesty," said Conrad as Blaire cheered, "Uncle Yuri!"

Yuri, as Blaire called him sighed, "At least she calls me by name."

"Sorry Yuri," said Conrad scratching the back of his head, "Old habbits."

Blaire giggled and said, "This is another uncle of mine, the current Maou, Yuri Shibuya. Uncle Yuri, these people apeared in the fountain without warning. It was weird."

Yuri patted Blaire's head with a sigh, "They aren't the first to do that."

"Oh yeah, Mama said that you popped up in all kinds of weird places! Like the public bath! Wait...didn't you and my Mama get glomped by the men there?" she said.

Conrad chuckled when the black haired Mazaku blushed.

"Glomped?" asked Ginny.

"You don't wanna know," said Yuri holding out his hand, "Now let's get you all out of the water and dry."

One by one they were helped out, they dried themselves with a quick spell. All the while the Moah not looking away from the Boy Who defeated the dark lord.

Blaire went over to him and whispered, "Uncle Conrad and I think it's him too."

Yuri whipsered back, "What's did he say his name was? My son was sent to one of two families. If it's one of them it _must_ be him."

"His name's Harry Potter. The other's are his friends," said Conrad coming over to the child he had named so long ago.

Yuri was shocked, his son...his only son had finally come home...

"Conrad, get our guests into a carrage and we'll head to the castle. Blaire, gather our horses," he ordered.

"Yes!" his neice and brother-in-law said before heading off to do their tasks.

Yuri smiled, Wolfram would be so happy.

As the five rode in the carrage they spoke to Blaire, who was riding a white mare, through a window.

"Blaire...Where are we excatily?" asked Ginny.

"In Shin Makoku, land of the Mazaku. I happen to be a Mazaku myself," she replied putting her thumb to her chest proudly.

"What's a Mazaku?" asked Ron.

"I think it means Demon..." said Hermonie placing a finger on her chin in thought.

The other three started to panic, "DEMONS?"

Blaire's horse bucked.

"Woah girl," said Conrad, putting a calming hand on the horse.

Once the horse was calm again Blaire said, "Did you guys really have to yell? And yes Mazaku does mean demon but we aren't evil or anything. In fact a lot of us are very nice."

"Wait...does that mean that Conrad and Yuri are Mazaku too?" inquired Draco.

Blaire thought for a moment, sweatdroped, "Uh...Uncle Conrad! Help!"

Conrad chuckled and said, "Well, yes and no. Both of us were born only half Mazaku. Yuri's from your world so he's techncally more human then Mazaku but his father is an Earth Mazaku so it doesn't really matter. Anyways, we both chose to live as Mazaku at 16."

"Wow," said wizards.

"You should see some of the things we have. Like my Uncle Yuri's sword that makes kissy faces!" said Blaire.

"Really?" said the wizards.

"Yep!"

"Blaire! You don't have to tell them that about Morgif!" said Yuri.

"Oh, didn't Morgif do the kissy face to you too?" said Conrad.

"Not you too!" whined the king causing the teens to laugh.

"By the way Blaire, how old are you?" asked Harry.

The girl smiled and said, "I just recently turned 15. Once I reach 16 I'll have a growth spurt then stop growing. Though...my Uncle Wolfram got the raw end of that deal...he's short."

"Blaire," Yuri said in a waring voice.

"Well he is compared to Papa!"

"Gwendal's just really tall is all," said Conrad, "Ah we're here and speak of the devil."

Wait for them at the castle was a tall man with a stren face, long dark grey hair and blue eyes.

Blaire waved, "Hi Papa!" then got off her horse and ran over to him.

He hugged her, smiling.

"Are they really father and daughter?" asked Draco.

"They are. Blaire get her hair color from her grandmother; my, Wolfram, and Gwendal's mother. Her eyes are from her mother. Please note that Gwendal, Wolfram and I are only half brothers," explained Conard.

The group looked over at Blaire and Gwendal, the latter ruffeling his daughter's hair. Harry felt a small twinge of jealousy, it was normal for him but he couldn't help it, he couldn't remember if his parents ever acted liked that.

"Who are these people?" asked the eldest of the three brothers.

Conrad whispered to his elder brother, making the taller Mazaku's eyes widened. Just then a long slivery haired person came out. It was hard to tell if it was a man or a woman but it was clear that they were pregnant by their bluging belly.

"Mama!" Blaire said running over and hugging the person.

Conrad smiled, "Allow me to introduce my brother's spouce as well as Yuri's adviser, and Blaire's mother, Lord Gunter von Krist-Voltaire."

"That's a man?" said the shocked muggle raised wizards.

"Yes...but I am a Mazaku firstly," said Gunter as Gewndal wrapped an arm around him.

"There are potions that let gay wizard couples have kids too," said Draco.

"Ok..." said Harry, "We didn't ask that."

"Mama didn't need a potion, just Papa's dick in his butt," said Blaire.

Her parents blushed and sputtered, while Conrad snickered and Yuri rubbed his forehead.

Then a woman with wavey coppery hair and tan skin stuck her head out the window and gasped, "Wolfram! He's back!"

Another person, this one with blond hair and green eyes stuck their head out another window, "About time you got back you Whimp!"

Yuri sighed and said, "I'm home Greta, Wolf."

That's when the woman, whom they guessed was Greta asked, "So...does he have the birthmark, Yuri?"

Harry scrathced his head with his right hand, the sleve of his robes slipping to show...

_**TBC**_

Hehehe...cliffy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**LAST TIME ON 'Who am I?'...**_

_Harry scratched his head with his right hand, the sleeve of his robes slipping to show..._

_**THIS TIME...**_

A brithmark shaped like a fickering flame. The Mazaku gasped, it _was_ him! Wolfram and Greta ran down as fast as they could and together with Yuri hugged the Boy-Who-Lived, crying.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Harry as her was hugged by three crying people.

"My baby...my sweet baby boy..." he heard Wolfram say, "You've finally come home..."

The Wizards sweatdropped and Draco pipped up, "Uh...I hate to tell you this but that can't be your son. He's the son of James and Lily Potter."

Blaire gave him a glare that made her look a lot like her father and said, "My baby cousin was taken from this very castle the day he was born. Before my Uncle Wolfram even got to hold him. We were promissed his return before he turned 15."

"How do you know he's not older then 15?" countered Ron.

"Because Blaire is only a few months older then him. My little brother's son was born in July, just like his father," said Conrad.

"How did you know Harry was born in July?" asked Herminone.

"We didn't you just told us he was," said Gunter.

Greta, who had let go of the dark haired wizard said, "We were told that my little brother was to be sent to earth to be raise by one of two families, the Potters or the Longbottoms. But we could tell it was him even without knowing his name."

"My birthmark..." said Harry.

The Mazaku nodded.

"That was how we knew for sure," said Gwendal.

"We supected it when we saw that you had green eyes and black hair, just like he did," said Yuri, hugging a happily sobbing Wolfram.

"But Harry wears glasses, while you don't," said Ginny.

"Yuri's elder brother, Shori does," said Wolfram.

"Then why was he taken away?" asked Ron.

"He had been choosen by the Oringal King, Shinou, to do a certain task in your world," answered Yuri.

Harry licked his lips, everything they said made sence. He had seen color pictures of Lily Potter and noticed that her eyes weren't the same shade of green as his when he looked closely but Wolfram's were a perfect match. the same was true about James Potter's hair and Yuri's. And something in his heart was telling him that these two were his parents. Then that meant...he was part demon and had a proper familly. Then Wolfram...no his mother, suddenly fainted. Sending the rest of Harry's new found family into a small panic. A while later, a green haired woman named Gisela, who happened to be Blaire's older adopted sister reasured them that Wolfram would be fine, all the excitment had just stressed the baby(s) he was carrying a little. But there was no real need to worry.

Harry's new found cousin shook her head and said, "Same old Uncle Wolf."

"You and your father have that stuborn streak too you know," said a very pretty woman with long curly blond hair as she entered the room.

"Stuborness is a Spitzburg family trait after all," said Gunter.

The woman turned on his and pulled on his cheeks, "Watch it mister."

"Ow ow ow! Gwen! Help! You're mother's abusing me again!" whined the pregnant demon.

"That's your grandma?" asked the wizards amazed.

Yuri nodded and said, "One of Harry's as well. Believe it or not, she's Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram's mother."

The blond woman turned then hugged Harry to her large bussom crying, "My little grandson has come home!"

"Grandmama! You're going to smother him like that!" said Blaire before she and Greta were pulled into the hug too.

"All my cute little grandbabies are together again!"

Yuri sweatdroped, "She's acting like my mom...How scary..."

Greta was the only one who wasn't being smooshed due to the fact that she was taller then Harry and Blaire. The other two were strugling to get free. Gisela couldn't help but giggle.

"Wait...what about school? We have to go back but I think Harry would want to spend more time with his family," said Hermione.

"That could pose a problem," agreed Draco.

"Maybe we could go with you! I know Greta, Grandmama and I have never been to Earth before," said Blaire giving her father big sad puppy dog eyes after her grandmother finally let go.

"Ask Yuri, he's the king," said Gewndal.

"I can't go since I have a country to run," Greta pointed out.

At that point both Blaire and Harry started giving the double black the big sad puppy dog eye pout.

"Ginny, please tell me you weren't the one who taught Harry how to do that," Ron whispered to his baby sister.

She smirked and said, "Ok, I won't tell you."

Draco held back a snort of laughter as Hermione giggled at the look on Ron's face.

"Fine you win. But you do know that we'll have to go in groups. And that means that we most likely won't all wind up in the same place," said Yuri.

"Whas da madder?" asked Wolfram sitting up.

Yuri kissed his husband's head and explained the situation.

It was decided that Blaire and Gunter would go with Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny and Draco to Hogwarts while Yuri took Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram with him to Japan. They agreed to meet at King's Cross Station after the school semester ended. After packing, Gwendal finally giving Harry the stuffed sand bear... Harry asking WHY Gwendal had packed knitting needles and about Wolfram's pink nightgowns, and the Mazaku (other then Conrad and Yuri) geting translation devices. They were ready to go.

Harry gulped, holding onto Ron and Hermione, who were holding onto Ginny and Draco who had a frim grip on Gunter and Blaire, before jumping in to the fountain that they had first emegered from. When they broke the surface it was at Hogwarts and everone seemed to be ok.

"HARRY! What the hell are you lot doin' in there and who are those two?" asked Hagrid running over.

"Woah! Lookie Mama! That man's taller then Papa!" said Blaire.

Gunter however, didn't look so good, he was pale and panting.

This caused the younger wizards and mazaku to panic. After a little begging Hagrid grudingly carryed the adult Mazaku into the castle to the hospital wing but ordered Harry and the others to go explain what was going on to the head master.

While Harry explained what he had learned to the headmaster with some help from Ron and Hermione. Blaire was examining the items around the office, while Ginny and Draco kept her from breaking anything.

"So...that young lady looking at Fawks is a mazaku and your real cousin Harry?" Dumbledore said whom didn't seem surpised about the fact that Demons exsisted.

"Yeah...apparently she got her hair from our grandmother...who I have to say doesn't look that old," said Harry.

"So no trying to get a date with her, not that she's coming to Earth anyways...except for certain occasions," warned Blaire.

"Brash, isn't she?" Dumbledore said.

"I have no idea where that came from," Hermoine said, "Considering that neither of her parents act that brash."

"I think she gets it from her grandmother," said Harry.

"She's your grandmother too," said Ginny.

"I think he's still adjusting to the fact that he's not fully human, his parent's are alive, and his Mum's a guy," said Draco.

Blaire glared at the blond, thinking he was insulting her uncle, making the young pureblood hide behind Ginny.

"She's gonna kill me!" he cried, "And for no reason!"

"I think she believed you were insulting Wolfram," said a new voice as Gunter entered the room followed by Snape, "She's very protective of her family."

"Mama! You're ok!" Blaire cried hugging her mother gently.

"Yes, we were just a little shaken up from the trip."

"Why is Professer Snape here?" asked Draco.

"He has a Bloodline potion to make sure that this is all true, just to be safe," said Dumbledore as the Potions' master stole a single hair from Harry's head.

"Ow!" Harry said as the gressy haired man put the hair in a little bottle full of green liquid. After a moment it turned blue and he poured it over a peice of parchment.

It read:

_**Harry James Potter (Not named by bioligcal parents, One fourth Earth Mazaku, Half Mazaku and one fourth Human)**_

_**GRAND PARENTS:**_

_**MATERNAL:**_

_**Lady von Cherilie Spitzberg (Former Maoh of Shin Makoku, Mazaku)**_

_**Lord von Bielefelt (Dead, Mazaku)**_

_**FATERNAL:**_

_**Miko "Jennifer" Shibuya (Human)**_

_**Shoma Shibuya (Earth Mazaku)**_

_**PARENTS:**_

_**MOTHER: Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt (Mazaku)**_

_**FATHER: King Yuri Shibuya (Current Maoh of Shin Makoku, Half Human Half Earth Mazaku)**_

_**OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS**_

_**Lord Conrad Weller; uncle on mother's side, mother's elder half-brother (Half Human Half Mazaku**_

_**Lord Gwendal von Voltaire; uncle on mother's side, mother's elder half-brother (Mazaku)**_

_**Queen Greta: Adopted elder sister (Human)**_

_**Lord Gunter von Krist-Voltarie: uncle by marriage to Lord Gwendal von Voltaire (Mazaku)**_

_**Lady Blaire von Krist-Voltaire; cousin on mother's side, daguther of Lord Gunter von Krist-Voltarie and Lord Gwendal von Voltaire (Mazaku)**_

_**Shori Shibuya: Uncle on father's side, (Current Maoh of the Earth, half human half Earth Mazaku)**_

_**Unborn cousin(s) (Mazaku)**_

_**Unborn sibling(s) (One fourth Earth Mazaku, Half Mazaku and one fourth Human)**_

Dumbledore stroked his beard after reading the results and said, "Well looks like Bob retired.

"Bob?" the young wizards repeated.

"The last Maoh of the Earth," said Gunter, "I've meet him once."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "He's a good friend of mine."

Blaire sighed when the two elders started chatting away.

"Can we show Blaire around the school?" asked Harry, not still sure what to call Gunter.

"Sure, be safe," said Gunter taking a seat and accepting a lemon drop.

"Wow!" said Blaire as she looked a the ceiling of the Great Hall, "That's so cool!"

Of course there were some people in the hall, most students with friends from other houses but when Blaire spoke they all looked over then started to whipser, pointing at her.

'Oh crap...I forgot about her clothes!' he thought as he looked at the emerald green outfit that looked like her mother's.

"Hey, Harry, what are we gonna do about Sirius? He's pretty attached to ya," said Ron as they dragged the overly curious Blaire back to the Headmaster's office.

"Who's Sirius?" the blond female asked.

"Harry's Godfather," said Hermoine, "And he might try to take custody of Harry."

Blaire was suddenly clinging to Harry and said with an angry look, "Not while I'm around. My family's suffered enough."

Harry gave his bushy haired friend a look that said 'Thanks a lot'.

As they entered the Headmaster's office once more, Harry found him self in the middle of a tug-of-war as Sirius tried to hug him while Blaire refused to let go.

"Help!" Harry cried as he was tugged by the animagas and the mazaku.

Gunter was giggling, "Blaire, let go of your cousin, please."

"Yeah! Let go of my godson you purple eyed thing..." said Sirius.

Blaire let go alright...but then she and Gunter both kicked Sirius in the forbiden zone.

"Ow..." said the dark haired wizard kelling over cupping himself.

"Make fun of our eye color again and you'll really regreat it," the mother and daughter duo said.

"And that's why you don't insult a mazaku noble," said Dumbledore.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed as his Uncle and Godfather talked. Though Blaire was still glaring at Sirius, Gunter was more forgiving than his daughter who was more brash than her mother. The elderly headmaster had already gone and ordered letters sent the parents of Harry's friends to tell them of the situation.

"So…Harry's not James's biological son. That explains why there was no baby shower for Lily and why Remus, Wormtail, and I only heard about him a little over a week after his birth…" said Sirius rubbing his chin.

"I'm sure Yuri and Wolfram will let you stay Harry's godfather if you talk to them about it," said Gunter smiling at the man Harry cared so much about.

"That is if you don't piss them off," said Blaire, crossing her arms.

"Blaire! He said he was sorry so drop it young lady," said her mother, giving the girl the look.

"Yes Mama."

"Why don't you kids head to your dorms and get ready to leave tomorrow," said Dumbledore, shooing the children away.

"Yes sir," said the kids, leaving the office.

"She's a nice girl," Ron whispered to the others because Blaire had come along to help, "Pretty cute too."

"Ron!" scolded Ginny and Hermione.

"She's my bloody cousin, no flirting!" yelled Harry as they walked making his female cousin giggle.

"I'm right here you know," she said waving her hand.

"He's getting attached," said Gunter smiling as the kids voices got further away as they walked .

Sirius blinked, "I'm still slightly in shock."

Dumbledore, who had by then returned, chuckled.

As the four walked to the dormitory the Harry turned to his friends and said, "So are you guys coming to Japan with us?"

"I don't know about the others but I have to ask my Mum and Dad," said Hermione shrugging.

"Well my parents will be at the Platform so I can ask them then," said Draco.

"Same here," said Ron as Ginny nodded in agreement.

"If they say no we can always bring you back souvenirs," said Blaire, trying to asure them that if they couldn't go they wouldn't be forgotten.

Soon they were on the Hogwarts Express headed for Kings Cross Station, during the ride Blaire had her face pressed against he window looking at the scenery in awe. Which amused the wizards and her mother, well until the pregnant Mazaku fell asleep.

"Blaire," said Hermonie, careful not to wake Gunter, "you sure seem to be excited by this."

"Well it's my first time riding in one of these," replied the Mazaku female smiling at the bushy haired girl, "And my family is now whole again."

Once they arrived they spotted Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal as well as the Weaselys, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Hello dears," cooed the Weasely mother, hugging Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco.

"Papa! Uncle Conrad! Uncle Wolfram! Uncle Yuri!" cheered Blaire running over to her family making her mother chuckle and shake his head.

"So you're the parents of Harry's friends, nice to meet you. I'm Yuri Shibuya, Harry's real father," said Yuri bowing to Weasely matriarch.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Professor Dumbledore informed us about you," said Mrs. Weasely smiling at the group.

"Thank you so much for watching over my baby boy," said Wolfram, starting to get over emotional, before burring his face in Yuri's shirt.

"There, there Wolf, it's ok," said Yuri rubbing his husband's back.

"Well at least he's not going on an angry rampage again like he did when he was carrying Harry," said Conrad crossing his arms in an musing fashion.

The green-eyed Mazaku glared at his half-human half-brother, still teary-eyed, "Shut up Weller."

"Shutting up," said Conrad, obviously frightened by his little brother's hormones.

"Wow," said Harry a little frightened too.

"Mum, can Ginny and I go to Japan with Harry? Please?" begged Ron, "Harry's one of our best mates and I know it would help him if we went."

"I know it would but we just don't have the money," said Mrs Weasely sadly.

"Don't worry about it ma'am," said Yuri, "my elder brother has a private jet and pilot he loaned me, how do you think we got here?"

"Oh, alright, but you two had better behave," said Mrs. Weasely, sighing.

"Thanks Mum!" cried the two youngest members of the clan hugging their mother.

"I suppose you want to go too, Draco?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, petting her only son's hair making him squirm away from her hands.

"Yes Mother," he said trying to get his hair back to the way he liked it.

"You're a young man now Draco, I think don't think it would hurt if you went," said Mr. Malfoy putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"My Mum and Dad said I could go too," said Hermione, pointing to the exit into the muggle world from which she just reemerged.

"Sweet!" cheered Harry giving his friends high-fives.

Blaire stared, feeling slightly left out.

"Oops, sorry, Blaire," said Harry holding his hand up so she could do it too.

The blond girl happily high-fived her cousin. First thing they did before heading to Japan was go clothes shopping. Blaire and Gunter only had their Shin Mazaku clothing and Wolfram was quite blunt about his son _not_ going anywhere in the oversized rags that the Dursleys had forced upon him. The pregnant Mazaku and his daughter were giving over coats that Conrad and Gwendal happened to be carrying. Luckily at the mall they went to the people assumed that Gunter was a flat chested pregnant woman. When they were done Blaire was dressed a red tank top, a white skirt, brown pantyhose, and black zip up boots that nearly reached her knees, around her neck was a gold chair with a purple charm shaped in of a flower, and over her hair was a red head-band.

Gunter was dressed in maternity clothes...a pretty lavender dress. He wasn't happy about it since he looked like a girl but he would put up with it. As for Harry; Yuri and Wolfram bought him a whole new wardrobe, pants, shirts, shoes, socks, and jackets. They were also kind enough to buy Ginny and Ron new muggle clothing too. Ginny wore a maroon tee-shirt, blue jeans black slip on shoes while Ron wore sneakers, jeans and a fiery orange tee-shirt.

"No high kick in that outfit Blair," warned Gwendel.

"Yes Papa."

"Oh, Harry before I forget, I wanted to tell you that you can change your first name to anything you want. We're already working on your paper work for you. You're adoptive parents said in their wills that if you ever found your real parents you could still keep the money left you."

"I'll think about it," answered Harry.

After the shopping trip the group got on the private plane and headed to Japan, the home of Harry's biological paternal grandparents.

TBC


End file.
